The Morning Stream
The Morning Stream was launched on January 24th, 2011 by Scott Johnson and Brian Ibbott. It streams every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday morning at 7am PST / 10am EST wish a podcast version of the episode being put up for download later that day. A typical episode runs around 90-120 minutes. Show Segments Word of the Day Starting off the show Scott and Brian find a word or phrase that needs to be stricken from the language. People are allowed to use it one more time, and then never again. Most times these are listener submissions, but from time to time Scott and Brian will be annoyed enough by a word that they will put in their own. Stump a TrekNerd Scott calls Darrel the TrekNerd to ask him a trivia question about Star Trek. Generally there will be four options for Darrel to choose from, unless it is a true or false question. Most days Darrell will try and delay answering so that he will have more time to figure out the answer, which has caused the chat room to start taking bets. If he answers correctly he gets to hear the smooth, rich sound of Scott Fletcher telling him "Congratulations, you're a winner!" If he gets the question wrong then he gets to hear a lady say "Pro-boner". Initially the Star Trek question were about all things Star Trek, but after several questions about Star Trek series that Darrell didn't know anything about, the questions became focused on "The Original Series" and "The Next Generation." News Stories from around the world are looked at from the world of politics to stupid scientific studies. Celebrity Poop The world of celebrities gets examined as our heroes take a look at the antics those non-podcasting "famous" people. Weird Web The depths of the internet are examined as our hosts take a look at a weird and bizarre website. Mail Bag An E-mail is read on the air and is commented on. Songs After the news and then again at the end of the show Scott will play two songs chosen by Brian. They are generally covers of songs that Brian has collected over the years for his show Coverville. Brian will from time to time have a theme for the songs he chooses, but he does also pick them from listen recommendations. Retro Sound Bites Played before the show and after the first song, Scott will play a sound bite from years gone by. This could be anything from commercials, radio shows, or cartoon PSAs. A good chunk of the sounds on Scott’s soundboard have originated from these sound bites. Sponsorship There are two kinds of sponsorship of the show. The first kind is usually done by a company that sponsors the episode itself. Sometimes these companies will have contest to go along with the Sponsorship, such as MapHook with their daily prize giveaway followed by a weeklong giveaway. The second kind of sponsorship is done per segment. Starting off each segment was sponsored by another podcast from the Frogpants Network. That changed when Scott added a function to the website where for $10 a listener could sponsor a segment and give a short message that they personalize. There are times when these ads are ones that Scott has made up to make sure that each segment still has a sponsor. Sponsorship ads are read by Brian Ibbott. He'll read the main sponsor at the beginning and end of the show, along with any contest information that may go along with it. The segment sponsors are read before the segment. Special Segments Comic Books Current Geek Tom Merritt comes on the show to discuss a geeky news story followed by a geeky story that a listener has submitted. Major Spoilers Recommentals Extra The little gems of Netflix Stream are brought to the forefront by Nicole Spag. An offshoot of the Recommentals section The Movielicous Podcast, Nicole discusses a few films that she has watched during her travels that are available on the Netflix Streaming. On the few occasions where she is unable to make an appearance on the show Scott, Brian, and even Scott Fletcher have filled in with their movie reccomendations. Therapy Thursdays Every Thursday Scott calls his sister, Wendi Dunford, a professional therapist to answers serious question that listeners write in with. She offers her professional advice and gives everyone look into how the human mind works. Weird Things Justin Robert Young of the Weird Things website talks about unusual items in the world around us. Things he has discussed have varied from an encounter with a drunken space alien to various creatures of the cryptozoology world.